Sailor X
by BriteGurlBlue
Summary: Lies, deceit and betrayal. The enemy will stop at nothing to retreive their ultimate weapon: a powerful sailor scout to gain as much innocence and youth from children as possible. Will the Sailor Scouts be able to stop them? Or will they turn on eachother
1. Friend or Foe?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own in ANY way any of the original characters. I ownly own the new ones, including the enemies. K? I am writing this because I have recently been on a Sailor Moon frenzy and had to type my ideas that I've had for a Sailor Moon story. So have fun!

"SERENAA! WAKE-UP!" The blonde, meatball hair style girl just rolled over, squishing the black cat screaming in her hair. "MEEEOOWW! SERENA!"

"WHAT! Luna, what do you waaaannttt!" Serena sat-up in bed, finally letting Luna breathe some air.

Gasping for air, Luna responded, "Serena, once again you are late for school and if you do not hurry, the girls are going to leave you running to school!" Serena brushed off Luna and slowly got out of bed. She looked at clock and freaked.

"AHHHHHH I'M 15 MINUTES LATE? LUNA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Luna sighed and shook her head. Serena almost seemed to break a world record of speed dressing. She threw on her school clothes and ran out the door, grabbing breakfast on the way. She sprinted towards school barely catching up with Ami, Mina and Lita before they entered the school.

"Serena, you really should start setting an alarm clock. You might be able to wake-up on time." Lita said, walking inside. "Well, uh, I do, but for some reason it never seems to go off."

Ami responded, "It would, if you didn't turn it off."

Serena sighed, "Ami, you aren't helping."

"Oh, uhm, excuse me." The four girls stopped and turned around to see who was talking to them. A tall girl, with wavy blonde hair past her shoulders and a shy look on her face was standing with a friend. The other girl had reddish-pink hair, in two buns, and was slightly shorter than the other.

Mina asked, "Yes? Can we help you?"

The blonde girl answered, "Oh, uhm, my name is Sebrena and this is my friend, Alayla. We're new and we can't seem to find our way around. Could either of you possibly tell us where this room is?" Sebrena held out a piece of paper.

Ami answered, "That room is right down this hall, second to last door on your left. You could probably just follow Serena since she is in that room too."

Serena, gleefully said, "Sure why not! The more the merrier right?"

Alayla said, "Yea, sure."

Mina turned to Sebrena, and asked, "Hey, how did you get silver looking high-lights in your hair? I've never seen anyone with that before, its really cool."

Sebrena, slightly taken back, stammered, "Uh, well actually, it's always been like this. Uh, due to lack of pigmentation in my hair. Hah, I've tried dying it but it won't take."

"OoO what a pretty locket, Sebrena! Can we see what's inside?" Serena eagerly asked, pointing to Sebrena's heart shaped golden locket around her neck.

"NO! I mean, uhm, it doesn't open. It's something my mother gave me long ago and uh it hasn't been able to open for a very long time."

"Oh, wow, okay sorry to hit such a sensitive area," Serena responded, embarrassed.

"Heh, it's not your fault really, I'm just a little jumpy today, hm." Sebrena tried to smile as kindly as possible. This wasn't a very good start and she couldn't screw this up.

"Okay, well I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't really want to be late. Especially since its my first day." Alayla said, as she started walking down the hall. Lita, Mina and Ami waved good-bye. Serena and Sebrena started to walk towards the room.

"Does your friend always act to hostile towards others?" Serena asked.

"What? Oh, uhm, Alayla is just that way when she first meets people. She is just very protective when she doesn't know people, especially when it comes to me. She becomes very protective then, always has been."

"Wow, almost sounds like one of my friends, Rei. She goes to a different school but she is very hostile. Well, at least towards me sometimes." Serena smiled and Sebrena nodded. When they walked into the classroom, Sebrena took a seat in the back next to Alayla. Serena took her usual "nap" corner by the window.

"Sebrena, don't be so quick about becoming friends with them. You don't know how they will react when they find out the truth." Alayla said sternly.

Sebrena sighed, "Alayla, you know why we are here. I can't simply sit around and hope they notice us because then we would be here forever." Alayla simply shook her head in response.

During lunch, Serena insisted that Sebrena and Alayla join her and the girls for lunch. Sebrena smiled and agreed along with a hesitant Alayla.

"So, Sebrena and Alayla, either of you play any sports?" Lita asked.

Alayla was the first to respond, "Well, I've always been fond of gymnastics. I absolutely love being able to do all those flips."

Mina responded, "Oh wow you should try to join our gymnastics team! They're really good and you'd like it!"

Serena said quietly, "But just between you and me, its impossible to make. Believe I've tried."

Ami sighed, "Well, Serena the only reason why they didn't let you join is because your balance was off quite a bit."

"Thanks for boosting my spirits Ami ."

"Just trying to speak the truth, Serena." Ami turned to Sebrena, "So how about you? Athletic at all?"

Sebrena blushed a little, "Well, actually, I've always been an ice skater. I did it all the time at my old home. It makes me feel so, I don't know, relaxed and at ease. It's as if when I'm on the ice, nothing can shatter my hopes or dreams."

"Wow! That's great! You should totally join the team! I know they need another girl for team ice skating. They have the guy but they just need a girl! You'd be perfect!" Lita said excitedly.

"Oh? Who is the guy?" Sebrena asked inquisitively.

Both Lita and Mina answered dreamily, "His name is Blaze and he is a MAJOR hunk! He just transferred here about a month and a half ago! All the girls are completely ga-ga over him!"

Ami quietly laughed, "Including the both of you. However, he hasn't dated a single girl since he's been here. He is very intelligent and so very kind. He's in my Math class."

Lita and Mina looked at Ami and then at each other. Mina said, "Ah ha! You have a slight crush on him too, don't you Ami! I can see it in your eyes!" Ami blushed with embarassment but refused to answer. Sebrena smiled at the situation. She liked these girls very much and she could tell they had a strong bond.

After school Alayla and Sebrena parted, both intending to try out for the sport they loved. Sebrena, however, didn't have her ice skates with them and with out skates it would be hard to try out for the team.

"Excuse me? Are you here to try out for the team?" Sebrena looked at the coach, who also happened to be her English teacher, Prof. Tsuki.

"Oh, yes, I am Professor Tsuki."

"Oh, Sebrena! What a pleasure to see you here! You don't hjave to call me 'professor' here, 'Coach' is just fine!. Well, here you can use these skates today to try out with. Just go ahead and lace them up, and I will have some music play to see what you can do." Sebrena took the skates and went to sit on a bench. She quickly put on the ice skates. She felt at home as soon as she had put them on her feet.

"Ok, Sebrena ready?" She nodded 'yes' and skated gracefully out on the ice. Coach Tsuki signaled for the music and it began. It was a sweet melody that put Sebrena into a trance almost. She skated with such grace and perfection, it amazed Tsuki along with the other figure skaters. Her jumps had great timing and her landings were near perfect, with little flaw. When the song had ended, everyone stood there, stunned.

Coach Tsuki started clapping, "Sebrena! That was beautiful! Where on Earth did you learn to skate like that!"

Sebrena was embarassed, "Well, actually, it came with a lot of practice."

"Well, whatever it is, you have certainly made the team! Now, lets see how you are in couple skating. We need another girl." Tsuki looked around, "Blaze! Come and meet your new partner!" Blaze skated over to Tsuki and Sebrena. Sebrena became instantly flustered by the site of him. She could now understand why Mina and Lita were so ga-ga over him. He was tall, blonde, blue eyed and just seemed too perfect for words. Yet, Sebrena felt as if she knew him from another time. She could sense his mysterious personality. "Blaze, this is Sebrena. She's new here."

Blaze smiled gently and held out his hand, "Hello, Sebrena it's a pleasure."

Sebrena gently touched his hand and wanted to faint. There was something about him that made her melt. She thought maybe she was just feeling what all the other girls felt, but she felt something more. She felt secure in his presence as if nothing bad could happen as long as he was there.

She stammered, "H..hi... it's nice to meet you too."

Tsuki interrupted, "Ok! Well now that introductions are over, why don't you both just do a standard routine. You know, build up trust between one another." They both nodded and Tsuki went to help out a different group of skaters.

Blaze and Sebrena started to slowly skate together building up their rythmic timing with one another. They began to skate backwards as everyone else watched. The others couldn't help but watch. There was something about the two of them that seemed to perfect. They were more graceful together than any other olympic couple skaters. "Ok, Sebrena, do you trust me enough to try and lift you?" Sebrena's eyes widened. No one has ever tried to lift her into the air, especially not while skating on ice.

However, no matter how frightened she felt, she also felt trust for him. She nodded her head in response. Blaze smiled, "Ok, good. Here we go." Blaze put his hands on Sebrena's waist and easily lifted her into the air while continuing to skate. Sebrena felt as though she was on air. She was quick to fall back into place when Blaze put her back down. Very few people on the figure skating team ever trusted their partner to lift them into the air. Everyone was astonished and amazed.

Meanwhile, Alayla was amazing the gymnastics coach with her amazing flexibility and tumbles. Alayla was a natural on the vault and the balance beam. She had zero fear of falling and went quickly with grace. Her flips were perfectly timed and she hardly ever seemed to be close to falling or losing balance. The coach was speechless. Needless to say Alayla was possibly the new gymnastic star of the school.

Later, at a local ice cream shop, the five sailor scouts were having a snack. "So, does anyone think its a little strange that we haven't had any new enemies yet?" Rei asked, while Serena and Rini stuffed their faces.

Ami nodded, "Mm hmm. However, we shouldn't be to quick to breath a sigh of relief. Now that you mention new enemies there are these two new girls at our school." 

Serena paused, and said through a mouth full of ice cream, "You can't mean Sebrena and Alayla, do you Ami? I mean, sure Alayla reminds me of Rei, but they're nice as can be."

Mina agreed with Serena, "I think Serena is right. They are the last people I would suspect as a new enemy. Besides, whoever said that the new students have to be enemies? Though I do get this strange vibe from both of them. As if I knew them once and its not a nega-vibe or anything like that."

"I know what you mean, Mina. I get the same feeling." Lita responded slowly finishing her milk shake.

"Hmm, maybe we should check them out. Obviously I haven't met either of them yet, but we still can't be too careful." Rei said, looking at Serena and Rini. Suddenly the girls heard a scream. They quickly looked outside the window to see, what could be the new enemy, trying to attack an innocent little girl.

"Looks like its the new enemy you've been wondering about, Rei. We better go girls!" Lita said. They all agreed and hurried outside.

"That's it you little brat! If you won't willingly come with me I'm going to have to use force! My queen needs your child-hood youth and innocence so she can live forever!" Whatever this enemy was, it seemed female and wasn't too fond of children.

"NO! I don't want to go with you! Just leave me alone!" The little girl, probably about Rini's age, was trying to escape.

"Whoever said you had a choice!" Just as the enemy was about to grab the child, Sailor Moon and the others interferred.

"Wait right there! How dare you try to steal this poor child away from her home!"

The enemy turned around, "Huh? What?" She looked up at the Sailor scouts. "Who are you!"

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mini- Moon"  
Then Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon said together, "We are the Sailor Scouts and we fight for love and justice! We protect innocent children from the likes of you! In the name of the moon WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

The other sailor scouts added, "I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"I am Sailor Venus"  
"I am Sailor Mars"  
"And I am Sailor Mercury!"

The enemy yawned, "Yeah, yeah! What? Do you guys rehearse those lines or something? Sheesh, that was dull. Now, if you DON'T mind I will be taking this child with me, as previously planned."

"I don't think so! JUPITER THUNDER CLAP CRASH!"

"EEEE! OW OW OW!" The enemy was jumping around like an idiot, trying to dodge Jupiter's power. "GR! That's it! This little pip squeek is NOT worth all this! Kamoto! FINISH THEM!" The enemy disappeared but a new one appeared. It was dark and surrounded in chains.

"Try to unwrap your way outta this one!" Chains started flying everywhere and the Scouts were running in every direction.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars shot out her power, but it only made the chains hotter.

"Oo Thanks for the extra discomfort Sailor Wimp!" One by one the Sailor Scouts were being suffocated by the heavy chains.

"Run Mini-MoOoOoN!" Sailor Moon shouted, trying to clumsily get away. It seemed like it was too late. A heavy, fire chain was shooting right towards Sailor Moon.

"I don't think so!" Suddenly someone grabbed the incoming chain and stood infront of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini-Moon.

Kamoto exclaimed, "WHAT! There's more of you! And and you stopped my chains! No one can stop my chains!"

"Except for us! Sailor Heart! GO!" Another Sailor Scout, obviously by the name of Sailor Heart, appeared.

"HEART...SHOCK...WAVE!" Sailor Heart's shock wave was powerful enough to overcome the fiery chains and break them into pieces, freeing all the Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Venus turned to Sailor Moon, "NOW SAILOR MOON!"

"Right! MOON SPIRITUAL HEAT ATTACK!"

The power, for some reason, didn't even seem to phase Kamoto. Kamoto laughed, "What? Is that it!"

Sailor Moon was stunned, "It...it didn't work!"

"GALAXY... POWER...STRIKE!" The Sailor Scouts looked at the mysterious new ally and watched in amazement as her power went full blast and quickly defeated Kamoto. They had never seen anything like it before.

"AHHH! KAMOTO NO MORE!" Kamoto was gone and all that was left was a black line of smoke.

"Who... who are you!" Sailor Mini-Moon quickly asked. The two new scouts were very different looking. Sailor Heart's outfit was just like there's except is was a two-piece style. Her colors consisted of Red and Dark Pink and she was wearing shoes that was a mix between Mars and Venus' shoes. Her gloves, were normal until the reached past her elbow, and they pointed out to both sides. Her skirt wasn't like the normal mini skirt. It looked like the other's except, it was as if the ends had edges cut into them and every other pleat was red and the other pink. She had a symbol on her head which whas of a heart, with a circle in the middle, and one of these but pointed upwards. Her hair was in two buns were covered w/ pearls around them. She also had a spike bracelet.

However, they were more amazed with Sailor Galaxy. She looked EXACTLY like Sailor Moon, except a different outfit. The general outfit was much like Sailor Heart's except her colors were a mix of red, gold, silver and green. She had the same gloves, her boots were like Sailor Moon's except they spiked out at the top of her legs, and the symbol on her head was of four moons. One, much like the one on Luna's head, and upside down one connected to it, and two on the side much like a Cresent moon. It seemed as if two were real and the other two were mirror images. Her hair, was just like Sailor Moon's but with silver high-lights.

"Who are we? I am Sailor Galaxy and this is Sailor Heart. We are the Sailor Guardians."

"The...the Sailor Guardians? But...but... we've never heard of you before! Where have you come from?" Sailor Jupiter asked, in absolute astonishment.

"I am sorry Sailor Jupiter, but for now we can not answer that question. We are not sure when, if ever, we can answer that question." Sailor Galaxy responded.

Sailor Moon, managed to ask, "But... but why do you look just like me? I don't understand this!"

Sailor Heart stepped in, "We can not answer that either. If you are able to know then we will tell you. Until then..." With that both of the mysterious Sailor Scouts disappeared.

"Wow, that Sailor Heart was pretty hostile, in a protective way, don't you think?" Sailor Mars asked. "Sailor Moon? Hello, are you there?"

Sailor Moon just stared at the spot where Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Heart had once stood. "She...She had a locket... just... just like the one Sebrena has.." 


	2. The Fire

Hmm no reviews yet... Oh well! I'll just keep on going! In this one? Well, lets just say that Serena's mind is busy with the thoughts of who the new Sailor Scouts are and what it is they want here on Earth. Plus, the enemy makes another appearance. DISCLAIMER: Except for the 2 new girls, and the enemy, I DO not own the original's... obviously.

Thoughts kept running through Serena's head about her encounter with the new enemy. She could not figure out why one of the new Scouts looked JUST like her almost. And that locket..."It looks just like the one Sebrena has.. I can't figure it out!"

"Serena? SERENA!" Serena, coming out of her day dream, looked around to see both Sebrena and Alayla. Sebrena said, "Serena? Are you all right? You don't seem to be all 'there' today." Serena couldn't answer. She just stared at Sebrena's locket.

Alayla gave Serena a weird look. 'What is she staring at?' Alayla thought to herself. She followed Serena's eyes to Sebrena's locket. 'Oh no!' Alayla waved her hands in Serena's face. "SERENA! Snap outta it!"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to eat breakfast this morning! Heh, good thing it's lunch time!" Serena began to open her lunch as the other two sat down. Ami, Lita and Mina soon joined them.

"Serena? I'm surprised you aren't almost finished with your lunch yet. You're normally half way down by now." Lita said, pulling out her gourmet lunch.

"Yeah, well I guess there's been a lot on my mind lately."

Without thinking, Mina replied, "Oh you mean about the new ene..?" Ami and Lita quickly covered her mouth with their hands. Sebrena and Alayla looked genuinely confused. Mina, having realized what she had almost revealed, swallowed quickly and started babbling really fast.

Sebrena thought it was a little humorous and Alayla just thought they were all plain weird. "Sebrena?" Sebrena looked up, and to her amazement, saw Blaze standing right next to where she was sitting.

Her face started to flush, but she managed to answer, "Oh, uhm, hello Blaze. What brings you here?" She thought, 'Oh no, I just made a huge fool of myself. Asking him -what brings you here?- As if he doesn't have a right to eat lunch!'

Blaze stammered, "I just wanted to say, uh, I'm really glad you made the team and I am looking forward to practicing with you in the couple skating." Sebrena just sort of stared, flushed and embarrassed, not being able to respond. Blaze, feeling uncomfortable, said, "Okay well, I'm off but I'll see you at practice right?" Sebrena nodded silently. Blaze walked off and thought 'UGH! I am such an IDIOT!'

Serena, Mina, Lita and Ami just stared in amazement. Lita spoke-up first, "Sebrena, you are SO incredibly lucky! Most girls would pay big bucks to have him come up and talk to them! He must really like you!"

Sebrena could feel her face heating up. "Oh no, Lita, I'm sure he was just being a good team-mate. Nothing more."

Alayla rolled her eyes, "Oh please, being a good team-mate means cheering on the others during practice or a competition. When you hardly know them, you don't have to congratulate them on making the team... especially during lunch. There's something more there and you know it, Sebrena."

Sebrena looked at Alayla wide-eyed, "You know, YOU ARE NOT helping the situation!" Alayla just shrugged.

Ami commented, "Oh you two should meet our friend, Rei, after school! She is extremely friendly and she has heard us talk about meeting the both of you! She is very eager to meet the both of you!"

"Ami? Rei, is extremely friendly? Are we talking about the same Rei here?" Serena asked, confused.

"Oh silly, Serena! Sometimes they have their differences but in the end, Serena and Rei are just the best of friends!" Mina said, laughing uncomfortably.

Sebrena looked at Alayla and shrugged, "Sure, I suppose. But I have practice this afternoon and I don't want to be late."

Lita commented, "Well, she is coming to meet us here so you and Alayla won't be late at all!"

Alayla said, "Well, then I guess we'll meet you all outside after school lets out?" Mina, Lita, Ami and Serena nodded in agreement.

As soon as school had let out Mina, Lita, Ami and Serena quickly met up outside of the school. Lita said to them, "I sure hope Rei can get enough of a reading from them when they meet her. Maybe the fire will tell Rei something about them!"

Ami nodded, "Yes, maybe she'll be able to find out if they are our enemies!"

"Hey guys!" Rei waved, walking up to them.

"You're just in time!" Mina replied. "They should be here any second now." No sooner had Mina ended her sentence, Sebrena and Alayla showed up.

"Hi Sebrena and Alayla! I would like you two to meet our friend, Rei," Serena said, smiling.

Rei turned to face the two girls. She defiantly got a strong vibe from Sebrena and an even stronger one from Alayla. Alayla seemed to freeze and couldn't move. It was as if she was in suspended animation. 'This can't be her, can it?' Alayla thought, in disbelief-belief.

Rei managed to snap out of it and said, "Hi! I'm Rei Hino, I work at the temple for my grand father just up the street! It's very nice to meet the both of you!"

Sebrena replied, "Same to you! Right Alayla?" Alayla wasn't able to speak yet, she just looked at Rei. "Alayla? Alayla, are you ok?"

Alayla, finally coming out of her stance, "Huh? Oh yes, sorry. Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me. It's just...it's just you look like someone I used to know long ago."

Rei, slightly suspicious, replied, "It's all right. People always say I remind them of a model!"

The other four girls shook their head. "There she goes again," Lita mumbled.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you but now we must be off to practice! Bye now!" Sebrena grabbed Alayla's hand and hurried back into the school.

"Sebrena? Do you think its REALLY her? I mean, it has to be right? It HAS to be them!" Alayla asked.

Sebrena, unsure, replied, "I don't know Alayla. I'm pretty sure it's them, I mean just look at how the act together. It has to be the same bond as long ago." Alayla nodded. They both went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, the five other girls went to Rei's temple. Mina asked, "Well, Rei? What do you think about them?"

"I defiantly got a strong vibe from the both of them. I'm just not sure if it's a bad vibe or not. But the strange thing is... Alayla seems so very familiar. It's as if I know her from somewhere... but where?" Rei changed into her temple clothes and they all gathered around the fire that Rei often went to for answers.

"Great fire, please help me in knowing what these two girls are here for! Are they friend or foe?" Rei chanted for a few minutes, repeating the same thing over and over. Suddenly, the fire grew larger and revealed a picture. It was of the two new sailor scouts that they had encountered in their last battle.

All the girls stared at the fire. Lita said, "What does this mean? Are they after the new scouts? Or are the new scouts the ones we have to worry about!"

Rei, stunned, replied," I...I don't know... it's not clear enough. The fire has let me down"  
At the school, Sebrena was practicing for a competition. She felt very weak for some reason. She certainly wasn't performing the same way she had before.

"Sebrena? Are you all right? You seem a little off today. Is there anything I can do?" Blaze asked. Sebrena always felt embarrassed whenever he spoke to her and she didn't know why.

"Yes, I guess I'm just a little tired, that's all. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled, to reassure him. 'Who am I kidding? I'm losing me energy and fast,' she thought to herself.

After what seemed like a terrible practice, Sebrena weakly made her way up the steps to meet Alayla.

"Sebrena? Sebrena! What happened? You look like you are about to pass out"  
"It's...it's nothing, Alayla. I just feel...very tired." Sebrena sat down, almost too weak to stand up.

"Sebrena, you're running out of energy! We have to go back!" Sebrena shook her head.

"No, Alayla, not yet. I'll be just fine, I promise." Alayla's forehead started to throb and it began to burn.

"Sebrena, I can't let this happen! You have to go back!"

Suddenly, Sebrena's locket began glowing and Sebrena's eyes widened. "The next... the next child is...is Rini..."

-At Rei's Temple-

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Rini? She was supposed to meet me here." Serena asked, walking outside.

"No, I thought you were going to meet her at the school, Serena." Mina said to her.

Serena walked to the temple steps. "Maybe I should go look for her. It's not like her to be late. She isn't like me."

Rei got a bad feeling. "We better go now! I have a bad feeling!" They all nodded and ran down the steps and towards Rini's school.

"Oh come on, little girl! This won't hurt too much, promise!" The same enemy as before was there trying to capture Rini.

"NO! I won't let you take my youth and innocence! It's mine to cherish until I grow up! I AM NOT GIVING IT TO YOU!"

"I never said you had a choice in this matter!" The enemy sent Rini flying into a tree, and then these ropes came out of no where and tied Rini to the tree. "Now that you can't try to run, I'll just take what I need."

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" 

"OW OW OW ! My handdddddd! WHO DID THAT!"

"WE DID! We are the Sailor Scouts! We fight for LOVE AND JUSTICE! We punish all evil and that means you!"

The enemy rolled her eyes, "You have GOT to be kidding me! Not you five again! Well, I don't have time for these costume games! Hamoru! WAKE UP NOW AND TAKE CARE OF THESE PESKY SCOUTS!" The enemy disappeared but an evil, vacuum looking thing with arms and legs popped up.

"My name's Hamoru and its time to suck you dry, little girl! But first, I must get rid of the sailor scouts!" Hamoru's arms, in the form of vacuum hoses came flying at the scouts, whipping them all into different directions. "Now, time to get the job done!" Hamoru started to suck the innocence and youth from Rini.

"GALAXY...BLINDING... PUNISHER!" Suddenly chains came shooting out of the ground, wrapping them selves around Hamoru's arms, legs and one across its mouth. Then a blinding light of power hit Hamoru right in her stomach.

"AHHHHH! NOOOO! HAMORU ALL GONE!" The power was so strong, that it destroyed Hamoru, and Rini's youth and innocence returned.

The other Sailor Scouts stood up and saw the two mysterious new scouts. The one, who looked a lot like Serena, started untying Rini from the tree and set her down on the ground. However, as soon as Rini was set on the ground, the sailor scout fell to her knees, unable to stand.

Sailor Heart, shocked, said, "SAILOR GALAXY! You have to get up! PLEASE!"

"I.. I can't... I'm too weak from destroying that monster...I...I.." Sailor Galaxy passed out right onto the ground. Rini, started to wake up and looked around.

"Huh! What happened?" She saw the two new scouts and quickly jumped up. She stared at Sailor Galaxy on the ground, with Sailor Heart kneeling next to her. She looked around at Sailor Moon and the others. They were staring in disbelief. "Who... who are you? Did... did you save me?"

Sailor Moon ran over to Rini. "Rini are you all right? We tried to save you but... but we couldn't. They destroyed that nasty creature."

Rini looked at Sailor Heart and Sailor Galaxy. "What's wrong with her? Why won't she get up?"

Sailor Heart tried to lift up Sailor Galaxy. "She... she has lost all her energy. Oh please... Princess... don't die... not yet." Sailor Heart's eyes started to water.

"PRINCESS!" The others were stunned.

Suddenly, the locket around Sailor Galaxy's neck started to glow brightly. Sailor Heart, said in shock, "She's going back..."

--------------------

AND END! Yes, in the next chapter you find out about these two new scouts and Sebrena and Alayla. Leave lovely reviews! 


	3. Take Me Back

"She's going back? What are you talking about! Going back where?" Sailor Moon asked hysterically.

"Who are you guys! What is going on here?" Rini added.

They all watched as Sailor Galaxy's symbol on her forehead started to fade and a new symbol shined brightly. It was the symbol of a crescent moon, much like Sailor Moon's.

Sailor Heart lowered her head, "I suppose now is the time that you all find out our secret. She's going back home to regain her strength and you are all going with us." Suddenly, the light from the crescent moon grew larger and encircled all the scouts, including Rini, in its light. Within the blink of an eye, they were no longer on Earth, but on the moon. They were standing on the ruins of what used to be the Moon Kingdom. They looked around, amazed that they had returned.

"Sailor Moon! LOOK!" Rini shouted, gesturing to Sailor Galaxy. Sailor Moon and the others looked at the person who was once Sailor Galaxy. Now, she was no longer in her Sailor Scout outfit, but instead she was in a gown fit for a princess.

"Princess Serena?" Sailor Moon looked up to see the spirit of her mother, Queen Serenity, standing before them.

"Mother? What... what is going on here?"

Queen Serenity looked down at Sailor Galaxy. "Oh, Princess Sebrena, my dearest daughter." Queen Serenity looked up at Sailor Heart. "Sailor Heart? What has happened here?"

Sailor Heart, responded with her head lowered, "Please forgive me, Queen Serenity. I tried to protect her, but she wouldn't listen to me. I tried to tell her to return before she had no more energy left. She... she used the last of it saving Princess Rini from the enemy."

Queen Serenity nodded, showing that she understood. "Everything will be all right, Princess Sebrena." Queen Serenity placed her pale hand over Sebrena's locket and it began to glow. After a few moments, Sebrena's eyes opened slowly.

"What... what happened? Mother? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is Rini..." Sebrena stopped and her eyes became wide, "RINI! What happened to Rini!"

"It's okay Princess Sebrena! I'm right here! You saved me!" Rini replied, kneeling next to her. Sebrena smiled. She looked up at the other Sailor Scouts.

"Well, I guess now it is time to tell you the truth about myself and Sailor Heart. Or, rather, Alayla. You see, Serena, I am your twin sister. We lived happily as sisters long ago during the Moon Kingdom's existence. The reason why you did not regain memory of me is because I was to be kept a secret until I was needed. When all the moon people, including you and your sailor scouts, were sent to be re-born on Earth, I stayed here to live for hundreds of years. It was decided that I wait until it was the time where you needed my help and we were to be re-united once more. Luckily, Mother and I were able to slow my aging process so I wouldn't look much older than you do now. The only sign of my true age is the silver in my hair. The locket that I wear around my neck is what supply's my energy while I live on Earth, otherwise I would die in the Earth's atmosphere. The pictures contained in the locket is one of myself and you. The other is one of you, mother and I all together. This is what keeps me going. The locket is my center of power.

"I, too, had 4 Sailor Scout guardians here on the Moon Kingdom. However, Sailor Heart was the only one whom I could find of the four. When the new enemy attacked I knew it was time to go to Earth. I just didn't know when it was time to tell you all the truth. The new enemy wants the youth and innocence of children to regain their life and strength, thus to take over the universe." Sebrena paused to let all the information sink in for a moment. "Do you all remember your first enemy, Queen Beryl?" The scouts nodded. "Well, the new enemy is the sister of Queen Beryl and she is twice as powerful. She is out for revenge and power. Her name is Queen Zermonia and she will stop at nothing to seek out her goal."

"But... but how did you know who I was, Sebrena?" Rini asked, "And... and if you are my aunt in the future, how do I not remember you now?"

"Dear, Rini, I knew who you were because I knew of the future. Or at least, most of it. You do not remember me because my future self, knew that when you returned to the past, that Serena had not found me yet. My future self did not want to ruin the 'surprise,' if you will."

Sailor Moon was stunned, "So... so you mean that... that you are my twin sister? And... and you are the same Sebrena from school?" Sebrena nodded. "Well, then why do you have a disguise?"

Sebrena smiled, "How suspicious would people be if they saw someone who looked just like you walking around all of a sudden?"

Sailor Moon smiled back, "Well, I guess you do have a point there." 

Sailor Mars interrupted, "So that explains why I got such a strong vibe from the both of you. But, Sailor Heart, if you are Alayla... I got the strongest, familiar vibe from you."

Sailor Heart nodded, "That is because, Sailor Mars, Princess Rei, I am your sister. We both are princess' of Mars, but I was destined to protect Sebrena just as you were destined to protect Serena."

Sailor Mars was in shock. "We...we're sis...sisters? I... I don't know what to think of this."

"I know it is a lot to take in at once and I am sorry it had to be done this way." Sebrena said.

Queen Serenity said, "Oh, Sebrena, there is someone who has been missing you terribly." Sebrena looked up and a black dog, with a crescent moon on her forehead came running up to her.

"Oh Sebrena! I have been so lonely! I am so glad you have returned!" The dog said, licking Sebrena's face.

"Oh, Maggie, my loyal companion! I am so sorry to have left you for this long. Will you come back with me to Earth?"

"You don't even have to ask! It is my duty to watch out for you! Besides, I sure have missed chasing Luna and Artemis around!"

"That is, if you all don't mind us coming back? I have a feeling that the enemy won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Sebrena said, hopeful.

Sailor Moon smiled, "Of course! Now that I know I have a sister, I can't simply ignore you! You're always welcome. But, Sebrena, if you need energy please don't hesitate to come back to the Moon. I do not want to lose my sister after we have just found each other."

With that, all the scouts, Rini and Maggie were sent back to Earth. When they returned, they were all in their normal attire, and Sebrena's disguise had taken place.

"Sebrena, who are the other three Sailor Guardians that are missing?" Lita asked.

"The other three Guardians are Sailor Sun, Sailor Universe and Sailor Solar. I do not know where they are and even though I have tried hard to locate the others, trying to find their locations has been a failure. I did not even find Alayla. Instead, she found me when the time was right."

"Mm hmm, that's right. Of the four Sailor Guardians I was always the most protective of Sebrena so I came to her immediately. It was strange, however. My whole life up until just a few weeks ago, I thought I was a normal girl. Then, the enemy came and I suddenly remembered everything. And somehow, Sebrena and I just found each other."

"Wow, this is so crazy, all of this happening at once. But don't worry Sebrena! We will help you find the other three, no matter what!" Mina said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I promise. But, Sebrena, where are you staying here on Earth?" Serena asked.

"Alayla and I are sharing a small apartment not too far from the school. It's not the biggest but it's just fine."

Serena thought for a moment, "So, that means you know about me and Darien, right?" Sebrena nodded. "Well, you HAVE to meet him! Even though you probably remember him from long ago, you have to meet him now! I know he will be excited to meet you!"

Rei sighed and mumbled, "Yeah, just what he needs, another Serena running around."

Serena replied, "HEY! I heard that! And just what is that supposed to mean, Rei!" Serena and Rei just kept arguing back and forth.

Sebrena laughed, "Well, not much has changed since the old days, I can see."

------------------------

Ok I know that was mucho exciting. Remember I don't own any of these characters except for the ones you do not know of. Please review :) 


	4. Welcome the Sun

The next day, at school, Serena met up with Sebrena in the hall on the way to class. "Sebrena! Hey, wait! Phew, I AM out of breath!"

Sebrena just smiled, "I can see that. No need to run down the hall, I'm not going anywhere far."

"I know. Sebrena? Is it normal for me to still feel awkward about finding out that you're my twin sister?"

Sebrena shook her head. "No, Serena. I know it's a lot to sink in all at once. I'm just glad that you and the others trust Alayla and I."

Serena smiled and nodded, "It's always nice having new friends! Besides, now Rei can have someone to argue with BESIDES me!"

"Well, I think they are very similar so you might end up having someone else argue with you... heh... not necessarily a plus. But, Alayla isn't too bad once you get to know her."

"Hey Serena! Sebrena! Wait up! I want you two to meet someone!" Lita came running up to them, and with her was another girl Serena and Sebrena had never seen before. "Serena, Sebrena, I would like you both to meet my younger sister, Leila!"

"Oh hi, Leila. Very nice to meet you," Serena and Sebrena said in unison.

"Hi! Lita has told me so much about the both of you!" Leila was much shorter than Lita, had much longer brown hair that was pulled up in a bow, but she had the same green eyes and a kind smile.

"Lita? Why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?" Serena asked.

"Well, the thing is, she used to live with some relatives in Europe and went to boarding school there. I guess... I just never got a chance to talk about her really. I was kind of upset that she had decided to leave me here in Tokyo. I guess it just hurt too much to talk about it. Anyway, Leila is only a year younger than me and she is now living here and will be going to this school from now on! Isn't that great?" Serena had never seen Lita so very happy. She was all smiles.

"Well, I had better go to class now. Will you all come watch my skating competition this afternoon? It would mean so much to me if my new friends were there for support." Sebrena asked, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Of course, Sebrena! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Serena replied. The other two nodded. Sebrena waved and walked away.

Sebrena couldn't help thinking about Lita's sister, Leila. She seemed very familiar. 'Could she be... who I think she is?' Sebrena's thoughts were interrupted when she accidentally bumped into somebody. "Oh! I am soo very sorry!" Sebrena said, looking up embarassed.

"Oh, Sebrena... it's all right. I'd rather have you bump into me than anyone else." Sebrena was speechless as she looked at Blaze. He always made her feel like she was on Cloud 9... maybe that's why it was so easy to skate with him during practice. "Can...can I walk you to your class?" Sebrena nodded, without being able to speak.

She felt so giddy about being able to be seen next to Blaze. She could see the girls' astonished faces as they walked by. She heard them whispering things like 'How did SHE get a chance to walk with him!' and 'She's so quiet and mysterious, why would he like a girl like THAT?' However, she didn't care. She didn't care what they thought and their comments didn't even register at the moment. When they arrived at her class, she said, "Thank you, Blaze. You didn't have to walk me here... but I... I appreciate it."

"I didn't do it because I had to... I did it because I want to. Well, I'll see you this afternoon at the competiton, Sebrena. I know we will be greater than any other couple there." Sebrena nodded and smiled. He waved and kept on walking. Sebrena wanted to melt. She walked into the class and took her seat next to Ami.

"Hi, Sebrena. I heard some of the other girls here talking, and I don't usually eavesdrop, but supposedly you were walking with Blaze." Sebrena, slightly blushing, nodded. "Oh, Sebrena! You are so very lucky." Ami said, smiling.

"Well, I guess. It's just... I feel like I'm on Cloud 9 whenever he is around. I just feel so comfortable being next to him... it's as if it was meant to be. I know it sounds silly, especially coming from me when I've been living in almost complete solitude for centuries. I've only ever felt this feeling once...and it was so very long ago. To make it worse, it only lasted for a very short time... until Queen Beryl had to come along and take away my little bit of happiness." Sebrena turned from Ami because she felt herself getting upset.

"Oh, Sebrena... I'm so very sorry."

"It's not your fault Ami. I just miss him so much... I can barely remember his face, it has been so long." Sebrena and Ami's conversation wasn't able to continue because the teacher had begun with her lesson.

Later that afternoon, Alayla met up with Rei at Rei's school. "Rei! Hey Rei!"

Rei turned around to see Alayla, "Oh hi, Alayla. What brings you here?"

"Well, Sebrena has a skating competition this afternoon and everyone else is going so I thought you would like to go too."

"Oh! Of course I would love to! Is she really good?" Alayla nodded in response.

"She is amazing. She seems so at home when she skates." Soon they met up with Lita, Mina, Ami, Serena and Leila. Lita quickly introduced Leila to Alayla and Rei. Alayla got a very familiar vibe from Leila. 'No, it can't be her, can it?' She thought to herself.

"Well, we better hurry or we won't get good seats!" Serena said quickly walking inside.

"Wait... for...me!" The girls stopped to see Luna, Artemis and Maggie all running towards them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Mina asked.

"Well, you see, Maggie came to find Artemis and I. She told us the whole story. I don't know how I could have forgotten about Sebrena. I was absolutely astonished! Maggie told us Sebrena was skating in a competition today and we just had to see her for ourselves!" Luna said, very out of breath.

"Well, come on you three! We don't want to be late!" Alayla said to them walking in after Serena. They all got great seats, only a few rows up from the ice rink. They all admired the skaters in their glamorous outfits and watched as they warmed up.

"Oh wow. It looks like Sebrena has a lot of competition!" Leila said, looking around.

"Yeah, I know, but her and Blaze are unstoppable. I've seen them practice and watching them skate is like watching angels dance on air." Alayla said, her eyes gleaming.

"Oh, that's right! Her and Blaze skate together! Wow, she really is lucky!" Lita said.

"Shh! It's starting!" Rei commanded, very anxious.

The girls watched the first few couples from the rival schools skate in excellent form. They watched in awe at the number of jumps, twists, turns and spins. Their heads were becoming dizzy with all the spinning.

Serena said happily, "Look! Sebrena and Blaze are up next!" They all looked to see Sebrena, in a beautiful white skating outfit with white skates and her hair pulled into a perfect bun. Blaze's outfit was black with black skates.

Alayla said, excitedly, "I saw them do this in practice! It's amazing! It's about the coming together of two different worlds all for love!" They watched Sebrena and Blaze skate out onto the center of the ice, posed for the beginning of their music. They skated with perfect grace around the rink, whether it was backwards or forward. Their jumps were in sync and they landed with perfection. The music and their style flowed together beautifully. When it came time for Blaze to lift Sebrena in the air, the girls held their breath. He lifted her with ease and she landed with even more ease. When their music had ended, their last pose was of them in each other's arms.

"Oh they are just SO perfect together! It's as if they are meant to be!" Leila exclaimed. Maggie looked closely at Blaze.

She thought, 'It can't be him, can it? From so long ago?' Everyone stood up to cheer for Sebrena and Blaze.

"Yeah Sebrena! Way to go!" The girls cheered, clapping and whistling. However, a certain rival skater was not impressed.

"I don't see what is they have that I don't! They had better not win!" A dark symbol started to faintly show up on her forehead. When the judges scores showed up for Sebrena and Blaze's performance, it was obvious they had won. The crowd cheered and Sebrena and Blaze skated out to the center of the ice to wave at the crowd. The rival skater was not at all happy. She angrily skated out to the ice. "You think you are so much better don't you! Well, I've got news for you!" The rival skater actually turned out to be the new enemy and the skating outfit was a disguise. "You can call me, Natari! And its time to take out the trash!"

Sebrena yelled back defensively, "You're just jealous that we did better than you! Why don't you go crawl back into the hole you came out of!"

Natari narrowed her eyes, "How dare you speak to me like that!" Natari became very angry and used her power to throw Sebrena across the rink into the wall.

The girls watched and yelled, "Oh no! Sebrena!"

They couldn't transform, there were too many people and Leila was there as well. Lita said, "Leila, please you have to go home. I will meet you there!"

Leila shook her head, "No! I feel like I have to fight! That creep can't just do that to Sebrena!" Maggie looked at Leila. Leila's forehead started to glow and symbol appeared. It looked alot like Alayla's symbol, except there were four wavy lines surrounding the heart symbol.

"Alayla, it's her! It's Sailor Sun!" Maggie shouted. Alayla looked at Leila.

She gasped, "It is her! Maggie, quick! You know what to do!" Maggied nodded.

"Leila! Listen to me! You are really Sailor Sun, a Sailor Guardian. I will explain more later but now you have to help the Sailor Scouts fight that evil scum!" Maggie barked.

Leila was confused, "You...you can't talk! You...you're a dog!"

"LISTEN TO ME! As soon as you transform, you will remember everything!" Maggie tossed Leila a wand that had Leila's symbol on top. "Now, you must shout Sun Guardian Transformation!" Leila nodded.

She held up her wand and shouted, "SUN...GUARDIAN...TRANSFORMATION!" Suddenly, she was engulfed in a beam of fire. When she had transformed, every other pleat on her skirt was orange and the other was read. Each pleat had three point, her gloves were just like Sailor Heart's and her bows were a mix of yellow and red. Her shoes were like Sailor Jupiter's except they were a reddish orange color. She also had a spike bracelet just like Sailor Heart.

"I... I remember everything now! I now know what it is I have to do! Everyone! Quick! Transform." The other nodded.

Alayla shouted, "HEART...GUARDIAN...TRANSFORMATION!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON... COSMIC... POWER!" They had all transformed and were ready to defeat the enemy.

Sebrena was unable to move much after that blast from the enemy. "Sebrena? Sebrena, are you okay?" She looked up to see Blaze. She nodded slightly.  
"Oh come on pretty boy! JUST LET ME FINISH HER!" Natari's hands began to glow with her power.

Blaze shouted, "NO! You've hurt her enough already, leave Natari!"

Natari grew angry, "Why do you want to protect her! FINE! If that's how you're going to be, I guess I'll just have to go through you first!" Natari threw her power at Blaze and it hit him right in the back.

Sebrena's eyes widened and she shouted, "Blaze! NO! How could you! You're just a jealous sore loser!"

"Oh, you are going to wish you never said that!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Huh?" Natari looked up to see the scouts. "OH no, not you all again!"

"That's right! We are the Sailor Scouts! We fight for love and justice! In the name of moon WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"And we are the Sailor Guardians! How dare you hurt someone as talented as Sebrena!"

"Oh, why don't you cry me a river!"

Sailor Sun became very angry. "SUN...FIRE SUIT...ENCLOSE!" Suddenly Sailor Sun became on fire, but the body of fire flew towards Natari, suffocating her!

"I...CAN'T...BREATHE!"

"Think we should just let her roast for a while?" Sailor Sun asked, slightly amused at Natari.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Then, Natari started to freeze. "Well, now she is a little cooled off."

Natari screamed, "You'll pay Sailor Scouts!" And with that she managed to disappear before she had completely frozen.

Sailor Heart quickly went to Sebrena's side. "Sebrena? Sebrena can you get up?"

Sebrena nodded and slowly stood up. She looked around and saw Sailor Sun. "So... it was you wasn't it?" Sailor Sun nodded and walked over to her. Sebrena smiled, "I am so glad we have found you! Now, just two more to go!"

"Sebrena? Where did Blaze go?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Huh? He was...right here..." Blaze had seemed to just vanish into thin air.

"That's strange. We watched him get hit by that creep, Natari," Mars said.

"Well, we better get out of here before anyone else shoes up," Sailor Venus stated. They all nodded in agreement.

However, somewhere very dark there was an angry queen. "NATARI! Just WHAT do you think you were doing back there! Letting those sailor wimps almost defeat you like that!"

Natari, badly burned, replied, "I am sorry Queen Zermonia. I tried to destroy that one girl but...but they interferred."

Queen Zermonia's voice boomed, "You KEEP FAILING ME, NATARI! AND YOUR JEALOUSY PREVENTED YOU FROM RETRIEVING ANY YOUTH OR INNOCENCE!"

Natari winced at her voice, "I am so very sorry, my Queen. I will not fail again."

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Queen Zermonia turned to a male figure. "As for you... protecting her like that. You should know better! How many times must I remind you of your place?"

"I am sorry my Queen. I did not see it necessary for Natari to kill an innocent girl like that. She is of no use to us anyway."

Queen Zermonia narrowed her eyes. "They have found Sailor Sun. We must prevent them from finding the other two or else it'll mean my defeat!"

And done! I do not own any of the original sailor scouts! Thanks! 


	5. Ballet of the Universe

"Ok, so, let me see if I can get this right," Lita said. "You, Leila, were my twin when the Moon Kingdom was still around, but now, you are considered my younger sister because something delayed your re-birth by a year?"

Leila nodded. "Mm hmm. That's right. Now that I think about it, back when the Moon Kingdom was around we had a very strong bond. That would probably explain how I was born into your family a year after you." All the girls were sitting inside Rei's temple for a Scout meeting/study session. Well, all except Serena and Sebrena.

"Where is Sebrena and Serena anyway? I mean, it's not a surprise that Serena hasn't showed up yet, but Sebrena doesn't seem to share Serena's lack of time skills." Rei said, in an irritated tone.

"I think Serena said something about introducing Sebrena to Darien or something like that. Or at least that's what Rini told me." Alayla responded.

"Hi girls!"

"Hi Rini," They all responded in unison.

"Rini? Shouldn't you be with Serena since she is going to see Darien?" Ami asked.

"Well, they somehow managed to ditch me. Or at least Serena did anyway. I figured they would show up here eventually and when Serena does, I am going to give her a peice of my mind!"

Mina laughed, "Calm down, Rini. It's not the end of the world."

Rei sighed, "Well, we can't really discuss the new enemy much without Sebrena here. And I GUESS without Serena, either."

Meanwhile, Serena was dragging Sebrena by her arm towards Darien's apartment. "Sebrena, I'm sure we're just like you remember us long ago! Darien is so caring and loving. Not to mention he is a total HOTTIE!"

Sebrena laughed a little, "Oh Serena, you're still the happy sister from long ago."

Serena grinned and opened up Darien's door. "DARIEEENNNN! IT'S MEEE!" Sebrena had to cover her ears dur to Serena's screaching call.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Serena. I didn't even realize what time it was. This is my neighbor, Blaze. He goes to your school." Darien turned toward Blaze, "Blaze, this is my girlfriend, Serena and her friend..."

"Sebrena... her name is Sebrena." Blaze said, finishing his sentence.

Darien was slightly confused, "Oh, I guess you two have met then?"

Serena nodded, "Oh yeah, Darien! Blaze and Sebrena skate together and they are AMAZING! You should have seen them yesterday!"

"Well, I better be going. See you later Darien. Bye, Serena." Blaze looked gently at Sebrena, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sebrena." He waved and walked out the door.

Sebrena blushed. Serena looked at her, "Oh Sebrena! He TOTALLY likes you and I can see you don't lack feelings for him either!"

Sebrena's eyes widened, "Serena! Stop it, that's not true." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Darien, Sebrena isn't exactly my friend. She's is more of my...well... my twin sister."

Darien looked floored. "Tw...twin sister! Since when? She doesn't look ANYTHING like you! And you never had a twin!"

"Calm down, Darien. I am Serena's twin, this is just a disguise. Listen..." Sebrena explained everything to him. She told him about the isolation on the moon, her age, the other sailor scouts (guardians) and the new enemy.

"I...I can't believe it. How do I know you're telling the truth?" Sebrena closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, she no longer had on her Earth disguise. Instead, she looked like a spitting image of Princess Serenity. However, her dress had long sleeves that pointed towards her hands. Darien was shocked, "You...you really are her twin sister! And...Rei and Lita have twin sisters who are Sailor Scouts, too!"

Serena nodded, "Except Lita's sister, Leila, is really her younger sister now. Something delayed Leila's rebirth."

"Serena? We should probably hurry to Rei's temple and talk about Queen Zermonia." She looked at Darien, "Are you coming with us?" Darien, still shocked, slowly nodded.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late." Sebrena said walking in the temple, with Serena and Darien behind her.

"Well, its about time you get here, Serena!" Rei yelled.

Rini added, "YEAH! And what is with you two leaving me all alone!"

Sebrena sat down and responded, "I think Serena can answer your questions."

Serena looked at Rini, "You don't have to ALWAYS come with me when I go see Darien, Rini!"

Rini grew angry, "But you can't just leave me alone all by myself! I'm just a little kid you know!"

"Well, you seem to be PERFECTLY ok to me! So just drop it!" Serena said, sticking out her tounge.

"Ok, how about both of you drop it? We're here to talk about Queen Zermonia, not about why Serena ditches Rini." Alayla added, very irritated about the wasted time.

Serena, a little stunned, just nodded and sat down. Rini also didn't respond. "Okay, now that that's over with, let's start." Alayla said.

"Well, we know that Queen Zermonia is the sister of Queen Beryl. We also know she wants revenge and the only way to regain strength is by taking the innocence and youth of children. The question is why. Also, we need to find out more about this Natari. She's the only one we've seen so far." Rei explained. "Do you think there are more just like Natari?"

Sebrena answered, "It's very possible. I do not remember Natari when I first heard of Queen Zermonia. However, Natari is probably only a pawn to do Zermonia's dirty work while she is still weak. I also know that she can not be defeated until Sailor Universe and Sailor Solar are found. When they are both found, our powers will be united, and together we can all beat that ugly witch."

"Rei?" Lita asked, "Do you think you could possibly find out any answers from the fire?"

"I tried to, but I couldn't get anything useful. I don't know what's wrong with my ability."

"I'm sure it's not you, Rei. Maybe it's too hard for the fire to pick up anything, " Ami said, trying to comfort her.

"Now the question is, where do we begin to look for Sailor Universe? Or Sailor Solar for that matter?" Leila asked.

Sebrena sighed, "I have a feeling Sailor Universe will be easier to find than Sailor Solar. Queen Zermonia knows that if we find both of them, it'll mean her defeat. Which means she will do all she can to find them first to prevent that from happening."

"Do you think that Sailor Universe is around here somewhere? Maybe we just haven't been trying hard enough," Alayla added.

"I...I just don't know. The Earth is huge and there is no guarantee we will find her." Sebrena said sadly.

"Sebrena, you can't give up! I Leila, aka Sailor Sun, vow that we WILL find her no matter what!"

Ami suggested, "Well, maybe she will find us. Leila managed to do so it could just be a simple matter of time."

Sebrena sighed, "Ami, we don't have time to wait. We have to find her as soon as possible."

Mina piped up, "If you ask me, we all need a little rest and relaxation!" She started digging for something inside her purse. "I know it's in here somewhere...hmmm.. ah! Here it is!" Mina pulled out a folded peice of paper. She unfolded it and showed it to the rest of the girls, "Look! Kitana Horito is coming to town to perform in her ballet"  
Lita looked at the flyer, "Isn't she also an actress?"

"That's right! I knew she looked familiar," Serena said.

"Mina can I see that?" Sebrena asked. Mina nodded and handed Sebrena the flyer. Sebrena studied the girl in the flyer. "Hmm... I wonder."

Alayla looked at the flyer as well, "Sebrena? You think it could be?"

"It's possible. I think it is a very good idea to go to this ballet tonight. Who else is going?" Sebrena asked, her voice sounding very determined. Everyone else agreed.

"NATARI!" The voice that screamed the name boomed throughout the halls.

Natari, startled, quickly appeared. "Yes...yes my Queen? You called?"

"NATARI! Tonight on Earth, there is to be a very popular ballet. No doubt plenty of youthful humans will be there. I want you to go and gather all the youth you can from every human and the innocence from any children that shall be there!"

Natari nodded, "Yes, Queen Zermonia, as you wish."

"And don't fail me again! HE will be there watching you, just incase you fail once more!"

Natari narrowed her eyes and bowed her head, "I will not fail again." With that she disappeared.

Queen Zermonia's eyes wandered towards a male figure. "Did you hear what I said to Natari?" He nodded. "Then go and follow! Do not let her fail me again! Time is being wasted!" He nodded once more and then he too disappeared.

That night all the girls, and Darien, met up outside of where the ballet was to be held. Sebrena said, "Ok now that we are all here lets make sure Serena doesn't fall asleep. The enemy could be here since this a big event." They all nodded in agreement. Well, except for Serena.

"I would NOT fall asleep...unless of course its boring and unromantic."

The girls sighed and said, "Oh, Serena." They walked in and took their seats.

"Oh wow! These seats are amazing! We'll actually be able to see the dancers!" Mina said dreamily.

"Shh! It's starting!" Leila stated. With that, the curtain opened and on the stage was a beautiful female ballet dancer with goldish/pinkish hair pulled up into a bun. Except on each side of her hair, three different parts of hair had been pulled up into 3 loops on each side. Her outfit was long and white to match her white ballet shoes. She danced in the center of 6 other female ballet dancers all wearing short black outfits. The audience was in pure awe.

However, towards the back Natari sat, very bored. "Oh come on! When will this be over!"

"Patience Natari. You will be able to attack soon enough."

Natari turned to see a male figure. "What are you doing here! I can handle this by myself!"

"We will see." Two more hours passed and the ballet had ended. Natari got ready to attack as soon as the curtains opened up for the dancers to take their bow. Her plan was to attack the main female ballet dancer. "Now, Natari."

"You got it!" Natari swiftly made her way to the stage. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen but there has been a slight change of plans! The show isn't quite over yet!" Suddenly the curtains raised and the ballet dancers, expecting to see the audience clapping, saw Natari instead.

"Who...who are you!" Kitana, the main ballet dancer, shouted.

"You're new keeper!" With that, the curtains fell on all the dancers, except Kitana. "Now now now, my little ballet dancer, I'll be taking all that wonderful youth of yours!"

"NO! You can't have my youth!"

The girls were in disbelief. "We have to do something!" Rei shouted. They all nodded and quickly got up to find a secluded area to transform into Sailor Scouts.

Natari laughed at Kitana, "I never asked you if I could take it or not!" Suddenly two ropes came flying out from each side of the stage. Kitana's eyes widened. "Looks like your are going to be all tied up!"

"We don't think so!" Suddenly Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Heart quickly grabbed each rope, preventing them from grabbing Kitana.

Natari was furious, "NO! NO NO NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU PREVENT ME FROM SUCCEEDING!"

"Hold it right there, Natari!" Natari looked up to see all the other Sailor Scouts. "How dare you try to interfer with talent like Kitana's! My name is Sailor Moon and I fight for love and justice!"

"And we are the Sailor Scouts! There is no way we are going to let you hurt her!"

"I am Sailor Mercury"  
"I am Sailor Mars"  
"I am Sailor Jupiter"  
"I am Sailor Venus!"

"AND I am Sailor Mini-Moon! In the name of the moon we shall punish you!"

"Don't forget me! I am Sailor Sun, a Sailor Guardian. Why don't you go crawling back to Queen Zermonia!"

"HA! You would like that wouldn't you! Well, this time I am not alone!" Suddenly a male figure appeared. He was dressed in all black with white hair. He had three dark moons on his forehead.

"Why am I not surprised you need help, Natari?" He held out his hand and suddenly a powerful blast blew away the Sailor Scouts, including Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Heart.

"Who are you!" Sailor Galaxy shouted.

"Someone who doesn't like to fail!" He held out his hand again.

"NO! I won't let you hurt them!" Kitana shouted standing infront of the fallen scouts. Her forehead started to burn and a light symbol, which looked like a pentacle star with circles on each point, began to appear.  
Sailor Sun gasped, "It's her! Maggie! QUICK!" Suddenly, Maggie ran down the steps from where her and Luna and Artemis had been hiding. She quickly threw a wand with the star symbol on it to Kitana.

"KITANA! QUICKLY SHOUT 'UNIVERSE GUARDIAN TRANSFORMATION!" Kitata took the wand and raised it into the air.

"UNIVERSE...GUARDIAN...TRANSFORMATION!" Suddenly, Kitana was surrounded by a light and her transformation began. Her hair was no longer in a bun, but it still had the three loops of hair on each side. The symbol on her forehead became very clear, her gloves were like the other Sailor Guardians. The bows on her outfit were pink and gold. Her skirt was pink with golden stars on each pleat (the skirt's pleats look alot like Sailor Galactia in Sailor Stars). Her boots were a lot like Sailor Moon and Mercury's but they were thigh-high. They were pink with gold at the top.

The Sailor Scouts gasped. "It's Sailor Universe!"

Natari and the male who was with her were shocked. "NO! They found her!" Natari yelled.

Sailor Universe was hesitant at first. But then, she remembered everything and looked sternly at Natari. "UNIVERSE...GOLD STARS...PEIRCE!" Suddenly hundreds of sharp, golden looking stars shot at Natari and the male figure, cutting them.

"OW OW OW OW OW ! THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Natari disappeared quickly.

The male figure moved out of harm's way. "We'll be back, Sailor Scouts." Then he too disappeared.

The Sailor Scouts stood up and looked at Sailor Universe. Sailor Galaxy smiled. "Finally! You found us!" Sailor Universe looked at Sailor Galaxy, Heart and Sun.

"This is so strange. I can't believe it took this long! Princess Sebrena, it is good to be back!"

Sailor Galaxy looked at Sailor Venus. "Sailor Venus? I would like you to meet Sailor Universe, a.k.a Kitana. She is your twin from long ago."

Sailor Venus' eyes widened. "Are you serious! We... we are sisters?" Kitana nodded.

Artemis sighed, "As if one actress isn't enough."

"NATARI! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO FAIL AGAIN!" Queen Zermonia yelled.

"I am sorry, my Queen! But...but it was Sailor Universe! She was the one!"

"They found her did they? Hmm... this gives me an idea. Sailor Solar will be found soon. However, without their leader Sailor Galaxy, they will be nothing. We could use her for our own benefit."

"But how, Queen Zermonia? Sailor Galaxy would never abandon them!"

"We use her own weakness against her. This is what you must do..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok all done! All the original scouts are not my own! 


	6. The Glowing Mirrors

"This is all so crazy. I mean, as if our lives weren't already strange enough, we went from 5 teenage girls battling evil to 5 teenage girls who have twins we never knew about and battling evil alongside 4 new sailor scouts!" Serena exclaimed, talking to Luna.

"Yes, Serena, it is all quite fast and a bit odd too. But, as long as we know virtually nothing about this Queen Zermonia, we do not have much of a choice, do we?" Serena nodded in agreement. She thought it was hard enough trying to pretend to be a normal teenage girl who secretly battles evil, but now she also had to pretend that her actual twin, Sebrena, was simply the new girl at her school and her new friend.

Serena sighed, "This is NOT how I imagined my high-school years, Luna." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Serena called. The door opened, and there was Rini, dressed in her PJ's standing in the doorway.

"Serena? Can I talk to you?"

Serena nodded, "Of course, Rini. What's wrong?"

Rini sat on Serena's bed and hesitated for a moment. "Its just so hard to imagine that Sebrena really is your twin sister and my aunt. I absolutely can't remember anything about her from the future. I tried asking Diana, but she never recalls seeing a Queen that looks just like you in the future. Do..do you think Sebrena is for real?"

Serena and Luna both had shocked looks on their faces. "Of course she is for real, Rini! Remember when she saved you from that nasty monster! And how we were all back at the moon and we saw her transformation! And...and we saw Queen Serenity and everything, Rini! Why...why would you doubt, Sebrena?"

Serena was highly puzzled by Rini's doubt. Sebrena hadn't done anything to make any of them suspicious of her intentions. Granted, Alayla was slightly anal at time, which is what made it easy to believe that she was actual twins with Rei. Leila was a spunky girl who sometimes wanted to act before she thought. Then there was Kitana, granted they had just met her, but she seemed sweet, yet determined. Sebrena was quiet at times and often deep in thought, but, Serena thought, that was probably because that's all she could do for those hundred or so years of waiting.

Rini shrugged and replied quietly, "I don't..know, Serena. It just seems a little strange that as soon as she appears, so does a new enemy. Maybe...I...I'm just confused. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Good night, Serena." Rini quickly got up.

"Oh Rini... I understand that you're doubtful and cautious. But I promise, Sebrena means us no harm. She's only here to help. Imagine being told that you have to sit and wait at the ruins of your beautiful home, for hundreds of years, until the time was right to make your way to Earth and help the people who were once your friends and family, in a time of need. She had a lonely life and I think it would crush her if she knew you didn't trust her. So, just try, Rini. Please. Just trust her."

Rini thought for a moment and nodded. She said good-night once more and walked out of Serena's room, softly closing the door behind her.

The next day at school Sebrena was deep in thought about how to find Sailor Solar and the true purposes of Queen Zermonia. 'I know Queen Zermonia will do anything to prevent us from reuniting with Sailor Solar. She is fully aware that our being reunited means her ultimate defeat. Is it possible she knows where Sailor Solar is? Or...even worse... does she have a plan to trick us until we destroy ourselves?'

"Sebrena?" Sebrena's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. She quickly looked up to see Blaze standing next to her desk.

"Oh! Hi, Blaze. Sor...sorry I was just...thinking." Sebrena always found herself highly embarrassed whenever she talked to Blaze. Almost as if she was afraid that everything she said would sound stupid to him.

Blaze smiled, "It's okay. I..was just wondering if, uhm, you wanted to, uhm walk to practice together? I mean, since we are a couple... in skating I mean, we should, you know, build a friendship...to, you know, build trust and things like that." He kept stammering over his words and his cheeks were turning a little pink from embarrassment.

Sebrena smiled, her cheeks turning a little pink too, "Okay, Blaze. I'll see you after class then?" Blaze nodded. There was a slightly awkward silence. Blaze shuffled away to his own seat.

He thought to himself, 'What is it about this girl? I am never nervous or shy around girls until I met Sebrena. I feel like I've known her before. She just makes me feel...feel like I am walking on air. Plus, she's a beautiful figure skater.' Blaze's thoughts were interrupted by the teacher's voice. He daydreamed his way through History class, eager for practice.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, class was over. Blaze stood up and tried to slowly make his way towards Sebrena's desk. He cleared his throat, "Ready?" Sebrena nodded and stood up. They walked side by side out of the classroom. Girls watched with jealousy as they walked down the hall. Once again they whispered nasty things to one another, only because they were jealous and ignorant.

Practice, of course, went smoothly for Sebrena and Blaze. They never had a problem with grace and in sync movement. They're jumps were perfect and it seemed as though they had been skating together for years. Sometimes, even the other skaters would momentarily stop to watch the two of them practice. A few of the others wished they could jump or skate with as much accuracy and grace as the two of them.

After practice, Sebrena and Blaze skated off the rink. As Sebrena started to walk away, Blaze lightly grabbed her arm. Sebrena was a little stunned. "Blaze?"

"Uhm, I... I was wondering, Sebrena, if you'd.. let me walk you home.. after you changed and everything."

Sebrena smiled, "Okay, Blaze. I'll meet yououtside when I'm finished changing." He nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. Sebrena quickly walked towards the locker room to change. She could put on her jeans and t-shirt fast enough. After slipping her feet into a pair of slip-on shoes, she made her way towards the front door of the school. There, Blaze was standing in a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants.

Sebrena could feel her face get slightly red at seeing him. She walked out the door and smiled at him. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and they slowly started to walk towards the direction of her apartment complex.

"It's really nice of you to walk me to my apartment, Blaze. Even though you really didn't have to. I would have been fine by myself."

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides, this way we'd be able to get to know each other a little better and everything." There was a slight awkward silence. "So...do you live with your parents?"

Sebrena shook her head. "No, I live with my friend Alayla. She's on the gymnastics team. Our parents passed away a while ago. Luckily, with the money they left us, we were able to get our own place."

"Oh. I live by myself, too. My parents passed away when I was very young. As you know, I live in the same complex as Darien. He's kinda like a big brother to me. He's always willing to help me out. Unless, of course, Serena is around because she's a full-time job."

Serena laughed a little, "Yes, but she's a really great friend. She's been so nice to Alayla and I since we first came here."

Blaze nodded, "Yes, watching her and Rini argue over Darien is quite amusing."

"Well, this is it. Thanks again for walking me, Blaze. I...I guess I will see you at school tomorrow." Sebrena turned and started to walk away.

"Wait," Blaze grabbed her arm and turned her around. Sebrena was about to question him when he suddenly kissed her. Sebrena was astonished. Suddenly, memories flashed through her mind.

Sebrena quickly broke away from him. Not being able to find anything to say, she quickly turned and ran into the apartment building. Without thinking, she ran up the 3 flights of stairs to her apartment. She quickly walked inside and leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. "It can't be him, can it! How.. how... I... I.. need to go back.." Maggie quickly walked towards Sebrena.

"Sebrena? What on Earth happened! You're out of breath and look like you've seen a ghost!"

"M..Maggie... it's him... I think its him!"

"Him? What are you talking..." Maggie gasped, "Blaze! You think its him from long ago!" Sebrena quickly nodded still gasping for air.

"Maggie, we must go back... before I can no longer breathe!" Maggie nodded. Suddenly, Sebrena's locket opened and a blinding light engulfed both her and Maggie. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Suddenly, they had found themselves back on the Moon, among the ruins of the old kingdom. Sebrena was no longer in her Earth disguise.

"Sebrena, you can not keep staying this long on Earth! You come close to losing all of your energy one too many times! You need to make more frequent trips back here!"

"I know, Maggie, I know. Its just... it gets so lonely here. We've spent so very many long and lonely years here. I... I just don't want to do that anymore. Now that I have found Alayla, Leila, Kitana and Serena, I no longer feel lonely and non-existent. I finally feel that I have a purpose and a reason to be on Earth, among friends and even my sister. Coming here is only a reminder of my true identity and of the loneliness we knew for far too long. At least, part of the time on Earth, I am someone else. Someone...normal...who has friends and does normal things. And now.. I think I have found the one that I loved so long ago."

Maggie licked Sebrena's hand out of sympathy. "I know having a dog as your only companion isn't much, Princess, but I tried."

Sebrena gave Maggie a small smile. "I know you did, Maggie. And for that I am grateful. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been with me all those years. Now, let us go back to Earth before Alayla gets back and notices our absence." Maggie nodded in agreement.

As soon as Sebrena and Maggie appeared, Alayla poked her head out of the kitchen. "SEBRENA! MAGGIE! Did you two go back to the Moon and NOT TELL ME!"

Sebrena sighed, "Yes, Alayla. We had to. I was gasping for air and had to go back immediately. We tried not to stay too long because we didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I WAS WORRIED! Besides, you were fine during school, what made you suddenly have to go back for energy?"

Sebrena's eyes widened as she thought about whether or not to tell Alayla about Blaze. "Well, Blaze walked me here after practice today. Then, as I was about to turn and walk into the building he stopped me and he...he"

"Well! He did what? Come on, Sebrena! Don't hold out on me!"

"Ok, ok! He kissed me, all right! And the strange thing is, all these memories flashed through my head. Memories of him and I from long ago and now I think... I think that Blaze is HIM from long ago..."

Alayla's eyes widened and she was speechless for just a moment, "Are.. are you sure? But... if it is him, how will he ever remember everything from long ago?"

"I...I don't know Alayla.."

Maggie looked at Sebrena's locket," Sebrena! You're locket! It's glowing!"

Sebrena looked down at her glowing locket. "Alayla, evil is striking an innocent child once more!" Suddenly there was a scratching at the apartment door. Sebrena opened up to see Luna standing there, out of breath.

"Sebrena! Alayla! Quick! The other girls need your help!"

Alayla exclaimed, "Luna, where are they?"

"In an old fun house a few blocks from here! HURRY!" Sebrena and Alayla nodded and quickly ran out of the apartment, out the building and towards the old fun house located in the middle of a deserted carnival area. They quickly transformed into Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Heart.

They walked into the giant, old fun house. "Where are they?" Sailor Heart asked.

Sailor Galaxy looked down at her locket and it was glowing even brighter. "This way. The closer we get the brighter it glows." They kept walking straight, the only light provided was that coming from the locket. Suddenly, they heard loud noises.

"That must be them," Sailor Heart said, pointing in the direction of the noise. Sailor Galaxy nodded. As they walked closer, they could hear voices and screeching. Not wanting to be noticed right away, Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Heart quietly walked closer. They could see the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Sun and Sailor Universe desperately trying to fight not only Natari, but also the same white-haired male from the ballet and they're own monsters.

Sailor Heart looked at Sailor Galaxy. Sailor Galaxy nodded. "HEART...SHOCK... WAVE!" Suddenly a huge shock wave, aimed towards the bad guys, sent Natari, the white-haired male, and their monsters flying backwards.

Sailor Universe looked over towards where the shock wave had come from. "Sailor Galaxy! Sailor Heart! Oh thank goodness you're here!"

"We got here as fast as we could, Universe! What's happening here?" Sailor Heart asked.

"It's terrible! They have five innocent children!" Sailor Moon cried.

Sailor Galaxy gasped, "Five! They really are THAT low!"

Suddenly a voice piped up, "Oh we are, are we! Well well, here's a little game for you all! IF you want to save the children this is what you must DO! The five innocent ones have been placed in five different areas of this nice little fun house! IF you can find them in time, you will be able to save them! If not, you will all die and so will the charming children!"

"Who is that! NATARI? Is that you!" Sailor Sun demanded.

The voice laughed, "Perhaps it is! Here's a tip: split up and divide your powers equally. I can guarantee it won't be easy to rescue the small ones! Oh, and Sailor Galaxy, since YOU seem to be the most powerful out of the bunch YOU must go alone! Break this rule and the children will die in a matter of moments!"

Sailor Jupiter whispered to Sailor Mars, "It has got to be a trick! Why would they want to split Sailor Galaxy completely away from the group? I don't like this game at all."

"Neither do I, Sailor Jupiter. But then again, Galaxy is really the most powerful. We have to save the kids!" Sailor Mars responded.

Sailor Universe said to Sailor Galaxy,"I don't think it's smart to go alone, Galaxy. It has got to be a trick!"

Sailor Galaxy responded, "I don't have a choice, do I, Sailor Universe? If we don't follow their stupid rules we could lose the lives of those 5 children!"

The voice piped up, "AHEM! I'm waiting for an answer! What will it be! Will you leave or will you agree?"

Sailor Moon said to Sailor Galaxy, "Don't do it, Sailor Galaxy! It's a trick! PLEASE!"

Sailor Galaxy looked around at the pleading eyes of the other Scouts and Guardians. She knew there was something fishy about Natari demanding she go alone with out the others. However, she also knew Natari and her male friend would gladly take the five children. "Ok, we'll do it. But I swear, Natari, if there is a SINGLE scratch on ANY of those children, you will pay with your own life!"

The voice didn't answer at first, "Oh trust me, Sailor Galaxy, YOU won't see a scratch on them!" The voice laughed hysterically and disappeared.

Sailor Galaxy turned towards the others, "Listen, there are five children and 10 of us. Obviously, I must go by myself. Sailor Moon, you go with Mini-Moon and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Sun, you go with Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Universe, you go with Sailor Venus. And, Sailor Heart, you go with Sailor Mars." Sailor Galaxy let out a heavy sigh. "As soon as you rescue the child, go as quickly as you can outside of this deserted carnival. There, wait for everyone else, okay?" The others nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Sailor Sun said quickly, "Sailor Galaxy, please be careful!" Sailor Galaxy nodded.

The five groups went their separate ways. Sailor Galaxy started walking down a dark hall. She heard a voice again, this time it was a male's. "Keep going Galaxy. You're so close." The voice disappeared. Sailor Galaxy noticed a slight light and could make out a sign that read "House of Mirrors." She murmured, "Oh great. This ought to be SO exciting" Sailor Galaxy took a deep breath and kept walking. Suddenly, she had found herself standing in the middle of a room surrounded by tons of mirrors.

She heard soft laughter and voices. She could barely make out the words. But to her they sounded like, "She's such a loser." "No one wants her around!" "What a freak!" "How can anyone be THAT old?" All of these phrases were followed by laughter.

"What is going on!" Sailor Galaxy demanded. Suddenly, the white-haired male appeared.

"You see, Sailor Galaxy, that is what your dear little Sailor friends REALLY think of you! Look!" Sailor Galaxy looked towards the mirrors. In each of the mirrors, out stepped a figure. Each figure took the form of each Sailor Scout or Guardian.

"This is a trick! They aren't really my friends!"

"That's right, we AREN'T really your friends, Sailor Galaxy. As a matter of fact, we are sick and tired of hearing about how powerful you are!" Screamed the figure that looked like Sailor Sun.

"Yeah! And I am sick and tired of having to watch after you! And make sure that you have plenty of energy!" Sailor Heart yelled.

"And how could you be my sister! I don't have a sister! Especially not one who is as old as you!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Sailor Mars piped up, "Yeah what kind of freak are you, anyway!"

Sailor Universe added, "No one likes freaks or losers!"

Sailor Venus exclaimed, "Go back to the ruins where you belong! You're just a burden to us here! We don't need you! We were doing fine until you showed up and brought a new enemy with you!"

Sailor Heart said, "Exactly! I was a NORMAL teenager until you had to come along and place this burdening responsibility upon me! I never wanted to be a Sailor Guardian! I just wanted to be normal!"

Sailor Universe and Sun added, "Yeah! ME TOO!"

Sailor Galaxy furiously shook her head, "NO! IT'S ALL A LIE!" She started to run towards one of the mirrors. As she collided with the mirror, it shattered to pieces. Sailor Galaxy stumbled backwards, cut up from the glass. The other figures were laughing at her. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" She ran towards another mirror. It, too, shattered to pieces. She ran into 7 more mirrors, each of them shattering to pieces. She fell in the middle of the room, weak, from all the cuts due to running and breaking the mirrors. Suddenly a dark light filled the room.

The male figure smirked, "Oh, Sailor Galaxy, how you've walked right into our little trap." The shatter glass and the mirror holders suddenly disappeared. Sailor Galaxy found herself staring into a large, dark mirror. A figure emerged from the mirror. It was a woman with dark red hair and a long dark dress. Her eyes were as dark as the night and her smile was that of pure evil. She stared down at Sailor Galaxy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the most powerful Sailor Guardian to ever walk this planet and every other planet every inhabited. How on Earth did my dear, deceased sister not destroy you hundreds of years ago?" The voice belonged to Queen Zermonia. She used her powers to pick up Sailor Galaxy. "Why don't you... oh I don't know.. hang around for a while?" She threw Sailor Galaxy up against a wall, where invisible chains held her up. "If I were you, Sailor Galaxy, I would forget about your little friends and sister." Queen Zermonia let out an evil laugh as Sailor Galaxy's locket opened and turned her back into Princess Sebrena.

"What...what are you doing, you evil witch!"

"Creating the most dangerous and powerful weapon the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Guardians will EVER face! HAHAHAHA!"

-----------

And end :)


End file.
